Slumber
by Midzst
Summary: Right after the eclipse DG wakes up and finds herself in bed with Wyatt Cain.


Slumber

Author: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man, even though if anyone is selling Cain, I would love to know.

Thanks to: Lady Taeyvn, who is an awesome beta reader. Thanks especially for getting this back to me so quickly, I couldn't wait to post it.

* * *

"_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_" – Norah Jones, _Come Away with Me_

DG woke with the moonlight shining on her pale face. She felt warm and content, two feelings that had been far away from her the last few days. She then noticed the arm around her waist and the soft breath against her neck.

_Oh my god, I'm bed with a man,_ she thought.

She turned her** head** lightly and saw the light blond hair of Wyatt Cain. She didn't dare shift anymore because she had never seen him sleep so soundly.

She then began to remember how she got in the situation of having Wyatt Cain in her bed.

After defeating the witch, their work was far from over. Cain had been shot, again. She told him, he had to stop doing that. Raw was able to heal him with a little effort.

Az, with the help of their parents and Glitch, had to get all of her Longcoats to stand down. While DG, Cain, Raw and Tutor went to check the wounded on the battlefield. She remembered with a smile how happy Cain was when he saw his son, a little battle worn, but still alive and well.

She and Raw attempted to heal the injured. She was sick of Tutor telling her to concentrate and let the light flow through her, but she didn't say anything to him, there was too much to do.

A few hours later Glitch came into the tent, to tell DG mother wished to see her. She got up from the edge of the cot of a young man whose leg she had just mended, and suddenly felt very dizzy, she swayed on the spot, but luckily Glitch was quick enough to steady her. He half-carried her out of the tent.

Cain had rushed towards them, at least she thought he did, her head was still spinning. He asked what was wrong. Tutor who happened to be near told them that since she used a lot of her magic today for the first time in years, it was only natural for her to be drained.

Good to know she said her eye sight blacking in and out. She then felt a pair of strong arms scoop her up and she wrapped her arms lazily around his neck. He told her not to worry that he had her. She muttered he had been shot, just a few hours ago, and shouldn't be carrying her. She didn't know much of what happened in the in between time. What she did know was the adrenaline that had been coursing through her during their adventure had dissipated and she could feel every ache in her body.

She awoke for a few minutes when she heard her mother's voice, who told Cain where there was a room DG could rest in and that he should look into getting some rest himself.

Once she was placed on the bed, she strangely felt like she was spinning again, even though she wasn't moving at all. She grabbed his hand, as if trying to get her barrings. She then asked or pled; she preferred the former, for him to stay. She saw his blurry face give a small smile and say that he couldn't, it wasn't proper. She said screw being proper; he made her feel less spinny. Spinny, he repeated.

She nodded her head against the pillows. She added that he was injured and had barely slept during their journey. He moved away and she was scared he was going to leave, but he didn't. He untied her boots and placed them next to the bed. He took off his coat, fedora, shoes and vest. He placed his gun on the night stand. She looked at him and told him absently he should also take off his shirt, later she wondered how she got to be so brave. They both glanced at the large blood stain on his shoulder. He walked away and she then believed she went to far that time, but when she heard the click of a lock she smiled and asked what he was doing. He told her point blank that he did not survive this long to killed by a queen, prince consort, or robot parents for being in bed with their daughter. She laughed softly and closed her eyes once again as he dimmed the lights.

She kept her eyes shut and just listened and felt. She felt the bed move as he laid down next to her, she grabbed his arm and draped it around her waist. She listened to him telling her to go to sleep.

It was warm and safe there she thought. She hadn't dreamt at all, it was a nice change. She heard his rhythmic breath and knew he was without nightmares as well. She glanced down at his bare arm that was wrapped around her waist. She noticed how his golden band shimmered in the moonlight.

Then all of her thoughts went straight to hell. He was married. He just found out his wife was dead after believing her to be alive and then before believing she was dead for eight years. He was in mourning and she had lured him into her bed. She tried to gently take his hand off her waist, she could sleep on the floor, it what she deserved.

However, her movements did not go unnoticed by him. He woke up and asked her where she was going. She just sputtered, not knowing what to answer. He told her to go back to sleep and she didn't stop him when he pulled her close. She placed her head on his bare chest and listened to his heart beat. He said that this seemed to be the only way he could keep track of her. She was about to retort with some comment, but it disappeared when he kissed her forehead and said good night.


End file.
